


Contest entries!

by unstxblecos



Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unstxblecos/pseuds/unstxblecos
Summary: Just some fun little writings of ships for a contest my friend is hosting.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Contest entries!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt; Snow  
> Pairing: Tsukishima x Kuroo  
> Word Count:

_Nothing feels better than this._

Tsukishima Kei sat himself at the window of the warm apartment as he rested his head on his palm, his honey colored eyes watching the snow stick to the sidewalk below. His gaze watched as people bustled about, desperately trying to get out of the cold, and a soft chuckle left his lips as one man lost his scarf in the wind. The blonde continued his people watching, completely missing the front door to the apartment opening to reveal the arrival of his fiancé, Kuroo Tetsurou. That is, until Kuroo’s voice cut through the silence, “Moonshine, I’m home!” Kei was still seated at the window when the ravenette made his way up behind his partner, pressing a light kiss to his shoulder, humming in greeting. “Welcome home,” Kei mumbled softly, lightly turning his head to have his lips meet his fiancé’s, eliciting a hum from both males. “Having fun watching the miserable souls down below, Tsukki?” Kuroo teased as he pressed a kiss to the blonde’s head. Kei only shrugged in response. “Well, originally, I was just watching the snow, then got carried away watching people slip and fall on the sidewalk,” Tsukishima spoke nonchalantly, before he turned to look at the taller male, his honey eyes meeting the golden eyes of his partner. Kuroo leaned forward and pressed another kiss to Tsukishima’s lips, before mumbling, “We should take a walk. Get you away from this boring ass window.” Kei’s brows furrowed as he tried to protest that going outside would result in one (or both) of them getting sick. A mischievous smirk wound its way onto Kuroo’s face as he spoke, “Then I guess you’ll just have to take care of me if I get sick then, huh, Tsukki?”  
Tsukishima’s continuous protests fell on deaf ears, and eventually he gave up trying to fight the other male on going for a walk. And that was how Kei ended up being bundled up and walking along the sidewalk, his arm looped with his fiancé’s while they made their way to a nearby park to watch other couples and their kids play in the snow. Kei took a moment to look over at Kuroo, and his heart wanted to leap at the sight of Kuroo with specks of snow in his raven hair, and a soft (and uncharacteristic) smile wove itself onto the blonde’s lips. The ravenette caught Kei’s gaze and let out a soft laugh, “what? Is there something on my face?” Tsukishima only laughed as he shook his head, intertwining his hand with his future husband’s. “Not at all, Tetsu,” he whispered before the two continued walking, “Just thinking about how nothing could be better than this...” he paused as he watched Kuroo smile wide, “.. and how lucky I am to have you.”   
_Yeah nothing could be better than this._


End file.
